


The Final Countdown Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I’m sorry, but once your ‘would go gay’ for list exceeds five people you’re bi. Get over it.” (One off-handed comment sends Dean into a sexual identity crisis in which he relives his past not-exactly-platonic encounters with men and also gets to have another one.)</p><p>(Inspired by Texts from the Impala)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Countdown Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6807685/chapters/15544903)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/7577.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Final%20Countdown/Final_Countdown.png.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Final%20Countdown/C_4.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Final%20Countdown/C_3.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Final%20Countdown/C_2.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Final%20Countdown/C_1.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Final%20Countdown/C_0.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Final%20Countdown/Divider.png.html)


End file.
